Websites that provide online content commonly allow users to enter comments relating to such content. For example, news websites, such as Yahoo! News, which provide text articles, images and videos relating to current news stories, can allow registered users to enter comments relating to text articles, images and videos. Such commentaries may be of great interest to users. On websites such as Yahoo! News, however, popular news stories may receive thousands or tens of thousands of comments. Users may not be interested in the majority of such comments, but might prefer to focus on comments entered by favorite commenters or members of their social circle.